


Best not trek the woods alone

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And so they should, Everyone loves Jaskier, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gonna be honest i dont know too much about Witcher werewolf lore, Insults, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Sex in the woods, Sharing a Bed, Werewolves, biting kink, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: When a few werewolves take too much interest in Jaskier, he and Geralt pretend to be in a relationship to protect him. Of course neither men would have any other selfish reasons for going along with this farce.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 512





	1. Invitation to the wilds

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna be beta'd but i got impatient

  
“Well my good man, While I am retired from my songs for tonight I can perform once more in return for your finest pint of ale, if you so choose!” Jaskier gave the tavern keeper his best charming smile but the man just stared him down “Not one for the arts, eh?... Okay.” He grabbed a few coins that he had just earned and flicked it over to get his drink. It was getting late into the night, Geralt was off hunting for whatever the creature of the week that lurked is in this small town was.

He had been fully prepared to follow Geralt into the fray but the Witcher complained that he didn’t know what the evil was yet and so after a while of more bickering, they made a deal that if Jaskier stayed safe at the tavern, Geralt would divulge every detail of what happened in his search _and_ answer every question that Jaskier had about it for an hour. So he had stayed, he had sung the hours away and he had gotten bored. So, might as well have a few drinks with Geralt’s portion of the coin while he continued to wait. 

He was just finishing his first pint when he was suddenly surrounded by -and no one could blame him for thinking they were- attractive fans. There was a lady and man sitting in the seats on either side of him and one other man directly at his back boxing him in. All tall and fit looking, the lady was a dark blond while the men were brunet, intimidating and gorgeous. Jaskier was finding out that he had a favoured type. 

“So you're the Witcher’s bard? What's he really like, then?” The lady asked, leaning against, hand on his thigh. Oh yes, _they had to be fans._

He dropped his glass back down on the table and spoke as his profession demanded it. “Oh he is a fierce brute, his very voice will make monsters tremble in fear but he has chosen to turn this curse into a way to triumph over the dark forces and to help the scared and defenceless human! Have you heard the tale of when he-”

The man standing directly behind him slipped a hand over his shoulder and against Jaskier’s chest, making him take a pause before the hand slipped gently up to hold him under the chin and tilt his head up. The stranger was standing so close that his head dropped back against their chest. “He must really like you. But he is so careless if he just left you here.”

Now was it odd for the men and lady to be touching him like this? Not really. Depends on the place, time, how many drinks were involved and the direction of the wind. Is the fact that they are talking suspectly and mentioning Geralt a lot while touching him odd? Well, probably but people tend to be curious about them for all sorts of reasons. Are the strangers all attractive enough that he would welcome being touched this much regardless of what they are talking about? _Now that was a yes_.

“Oh he knows I’ll always be here when he gets back. Besides, I can handle myself -or others- pretty well I think.” He gave a devilish smirk. The strangers chuckled and seemed charmed. The man who had been on the seat beside him slipped off and pressed in close. Jaskier gave a wink to the bartender as he was sure they were about to help him put on another show as it were.

“He should take better care of what is his, you could do better but I am sure he could not. Now give him that message as well as this one. There is a temporary camp set up west of here at the base of the mountain. Meet us there, both you and the Witcher.” And then he did the last thing the bard had been expecting. He walked away. But not without combing his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. The hand under his chin too seemed to caress his cheek as it slipped signalling the other man leaving. The lady was more bold in her departure and pressed her lips to the bard’s cheek. “-Or come without him.” She chuckled and gave a wink before sauntering after her companions.

  
Jaskier had never been this confused while this turned on ever before in his life. 

  
Jaskier had downed two others glasses in quick succession before he returned to the room he was sharing with Geralt. He was still thinking about those strangers and their weird instructions when he heard his name yelled from the tavern down below. “Jaskier!” The bard jumped, the instinct to climb out the window was always triggered by hearing his name called like that but after a second his brain caught up and he had recognised the voice. It was his Witcher _and not_ a vengeful husband.  
  


“Yes! I’m here, oh how did the adventure go? Remember you promised me every detail!” He rushed to meet the Witcher in the doorway of the room but he didn’t expect for the larger man to bump right into him and grab him by his shirt, dragging him back into the room by it. Jaskier started to complain loudly but it all died in his throat when the Geralt buried his face into his neck. “Woah… okay, yes I missed you too?” He said nervously but immediately started to worry something terrible had happened. He uselessly patted his hands over the other man, seeing if there were any wounds that caused the Witcher to have collapsed against him. But there were no gorey wounds or tears in his shirt, not even a suspicious stain. Just the well worn material of his shirt and the heated muscles beneath it. 

“Are you... hurt?” He asked only for Geralt to lean back and stare at him with such intensity it threw him for a whole other loop.

“Are _you_ hurt?” And now Geralt was the one patting him down “their scent is all over you, did they threaten you?” He looked around like he was going to charge off again but Jaskier curled his fingers into the man’s shirt to keep him there. 

“Who!? What are you talking about?” It took a moment to click in his mind “What, the sexy people who invited us into the woods?”

“Yes…wait what?”

“Yeah there were some weird people who were asking about us and …saying how you should take better care of me and how i am irreplaceable but you are not before they um…invited me to meet them in the woods with you, ...for what I am _now_ assuming _wasn’t_ a forest orgy.”

they stared at one other in a dead silence before they both burst out yelling at the same time.

“Were they the _fucking monsters you left me here for!_ Oh yeah I should stay away from the big strong Witcher and be safe at the fucking tavern here alone-“  
“Why the fuck would you think strangers would _giving out invitations to an orgy with you?_ Yes, they were the _fucking monsters_ , Why do you attract trouble all the fucking time... _Really a fucking orgy!?_ -”  
“-Who wouldn’t want to! What am I to assume that everyone who is saying vague creepy but sexy things is just a monster trying to eat me!? I am a man with needs, Geralt-!”  
“-What fucking needs could you possibly have that they couldn’t coincide with you not getting involved with monsters? Do you have a Death wish? Are you just trying to drag one more soul down with you and thats why you keep following me?-”  
“-Not everything is about you Geralt, I’ve been helping you this entire time and stopping you from becoming a crazy horse man alone in the woods, thats what you would be without me!-”  
“I dont need your help! Do you have any self preservation? I should have left you two towns over and maybe then I wouldn’t need to constantly be protecting your pasty arse-“

Jaskier gasped and placed his hand on his chest at the grave wound his companion gave him. “ _My arse is a delight, Geralt!_ Monsters or not at least they had good taste! Maybe I should take up their offer and just leave you behind.” 

He went to walk past him but Geralt curled his fingers around Jaskier’s arm and pulled him back “Ow, Ow, ow, hey I was only going to go as far as to get another drink, jeez.” he jerked his arm out of the other’s grip and straightened his clothes.

“Where did they say to meet, stay in the room and I will find them.” Jaskier looked up at the Witcher, his expression must have shown what he was going to say before he even got his mouth open because Gerald was already denying him. “No, No you are not coming with me, you are staying locked in this fucking room before you get killed.”

“Oh yes because they can’t find me if I’m in the tavern, Oh Wait!” He sassed back, before taking a deep breath and holding his hands up, trying to calm the situation. “I don’t think they want to kill me. No here me out! They could have easily done that here, I was alone, there were three of them. Besides they were looking for you too, setting a meeting point. Something more is happening here, twists and turns of a great adventure… I want to see it unfold like a blooming night flower in the soft moon light.” He said passionately. “There is more to this than there seems.”

“No.” 

“I know where they are, you need me to show you.”

“Jaskier!.”

“Geralt!” He gave a purposely bad impression of the man including scrunching up his face in an angry way. 

“Fuck.” Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose “Okay tell me exactly what else they said.”

And so Jaskier did, he tried not to be too dramatic about it as he described how they looked at him and touched him. He was a little distracted that Geralt was sniffing him again but he was getting used to the odd behaviour his Witcher had. When he finished detailing the sultry sweet wink the lady had given him, Gerald sat on the bed and groaned loudly and repeated a few more ‘fucks’. 

“Okay what aren’t you telling me?”

Geralt looked uncomfortable, more so than he usually didn’t from just existing around people.

“They smell like werewolves.”

“ah, so you have taken on them before, this should be a cracking’ol time.”

“Hmm.”

The Witcher still wasn’t looking at him, just frowning at the floor so Jaskier leaned down and stuck his face in the man’s line of sight “You promised you would indulge me every detail, I count everything you have have a realization of since you have been back as part of that too.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes but did answer even if it was with an expression that said he would rather be having his teeth pulled then talk. “Hmmph.”

“They were actually propositioning me weren’t they?...and there was something wrong about that, besides the fact that they are werewolves.” he waved his hands as if dismissing it, werewolves were not that new.  
  
Geralt snorted and his grumpy look had that thing with his eyebrows, they were extra cross looking but his eyes were aggressive to the point of possessive.  
  
“So this somehow was a slight against you? Geralt I hardly believe that-” Jaskier stared at him for a moment, slowly unraveling his expression and then the words the werewolves had used suddenly hit him.  
  
“Oh!” He grinned and Geralt looked pained “Oh, Wait, they _actually_ think we’re together...they think we are lovers! A-and they were planning to steal me from you?” he was getting seduced by werewolves, that’s a new height for his irresistiblity. “It’s kind of flattering actually.” he grinned.  
  
“You find it ...flattering that monsters want to fuck you and that they think… you and I are… already… _together_ , like that?”

Geralt said that like it was meant to be a big revelation but again, he is a bard, everyone thinks he is sleeping with everyone and it wasn’t the first time people had assumed Geralt was part of that everyone.

“So… It’s flattering for you now too.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at the scowling Witcher. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Geralt buried his face in his hands again.

“Look, I’ll tell them thanks but no thanks, I am happy with my grumpy man of mine. We meet up, you either have to fight them and you will win, or they need us -and by us I of course mean mostly you- and they wont hurt me lest you vow revenge for the sake of you handsome yet mortally fragile lover, whost -I will tell everyone- you love so dearly as i love you. _For the sake of protecting me against the horny werewolves, obviously_.” Geralt just gave him a frustrated look which he feared he was about to be tired to the bed in the not fun way. “Geralt there are lives at risk, tales to be told, are you afraid of a bunch of half blooded mongrels? Come on, I believe in you, you can do this.” He gave Geralt’s arm a slap. 

The Witcher sighed and they had a moment staring at each other before he saw how Geralt’s shoulders deflated and the bard gave an excited cry of triumph. “But” Geralt stopped him “They won’t believe anything if I let you go out like that. You reek of them.”

Jaskier ran to his bag and flicked through, he didn’t have too many options on him right now but he found a navy number which might be better than his current red outfit for sneaking through the woods. He already began to undress, much too used to sharing space with the Witcher who didn’t care much for social etiquette. So, his guard and trousers were down when strong arms wrapped around his bare chest and pulled him against the heated body of the Witcher. 

There was stubble rubbing along his neck and rough hands sliding along his skin. He shuddered and no matter how warm the Witcher was, goosebumps still spread in the wake of his touch. It was only when a hand crept up under his chin did he remember where the strangers had touched him. Geralt was touching far more than they had. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to keep himself composed but there was suddenly a hot, wet mouth pressed on his neck. You needed to be a stronger man than him to be able to hold back from making any noise at the feeling of that. He practically melted in the Witcher’s arms which meant he almost fell back when the larger man suddenly let him go and stepped away. With a final rough tussle of his hair, Gerald just walked away and started going through his things as if he hadn’t just molested this poor sexually confused bard. The silence was awkward but he managed to get dressed and packed quickly despite his half erection. 

—————————

Again, like many other nights before, Jaskier found himself trekking together with Geralt through a darkened forest. He got lost pretty quickly so once he was sure Geralt had given up the idea of leaving him behind, he gave him the instructions of where they wanted to meet. He spent the time walking finding new ways to compare Geralt’s hair to moonlight for his next song. He had already used silver streaks of moonlight which was a shame because with the silver that would work so well with the werewolf aspect, maybe something like ‘the shimmer of light, no longer care from the moon, but the silver of the Witcher, who has brought your doom?’ maybe that’s too cheesy. Jaskier was so deep in thought that he didn’t realise Geralt had stopped walking until he walked right into the wall of muscle that was his back. 

The forest was the regular eerie forest, it had the same impersonally cold, spine tingly breeze, tree branches swaying so in the corner of your eye seemingly become hands trying to grab you and drag you to hell, snaps and creaks come for all around which could be anything following and circling just waiting for a chance to attack. So exactly the same type of forest they normally had to frequent. 

“Is some one… or better yet a group- just waiting in the shadows of the trees a head to ambush us?” Jaskier asked. Aloud. With volume. Much to his Witcher’s visible cringe. Geralt looked back at him, and yep that was his ‘Shut up, Jaskier’ look which is a special look reserved only for him. It was all in the way he used that much eyebrow and eye contact.

“ _Yes… they are surrounding us_.” Geralt replied but he sounded just as unimpressed which probably helped explain how sour he was when Jaskier leaned into his side and put his arm around the Witcher’s waist. The sigh he gave really sold it. Jaskier was - _not that he would ever admit it-_ quite deviously excited for what he could get away with since whatever foul mood Geralt had could be blamed on the situation. 

“Oh how droll, do you know how many stories I have that start like that.” He looked up at Geralt who rolled his eyes before he brought his hand up to grasp the hilt of his sword.

“Witcher. We are not here to fight.”  
  
“Probably should have told that to the men found strung up and half eaten-” Jaskier was cut off when Geralt left his sword and instead placed his hand over the bard’s mouth. He licked the hand like a petulant child but Geralt didn’t react, in fact it just made Jaskier think about when the Witcher was getting his saliva over his neck and he almost missed when the man and a woman walked out from the darkness of the forest and approached them. 

The details Jaskier was keeping from this interaction was that: This pack of werewolves have been living here in peace for a years, new werewolves came in, ignored this territory was already taken, attacked the towns folk and generally started fucking shit up for them. New werewolves are very mad and they already have to deal with avoiding the town's folk so they are in need of the mighty Witcher, to reclaim their home. 

Werewolves needing aid from the white wolf, it basically writes itself. 

Geralt, bless him, did his own signature song and dance of being distrusting and not wanting to get involved but that big heart of his -that he denies the presence of- pushes through and he caves. 

They talk more about actually hunting stuff so Jaskier stays back, scratching lead in his lyrics book, no longer keeping his eyes on the many other people who had melted out of the trees and had been watching this deal unfold. Hence he didn’t see when the three weres from the tavern approached him until he heard the sniffing at his neck which caused him to jump and spin around.  
  
“Oh... hello again.” Jaskier said and yes he is flattered, and under different circumstances he may have brought out the charm and flirted back but he still had this poor heart set on Geralt and using this as a chance to even act like Geralt would entertain the idea was just too good to pass up. Not to mention, unlike what Geralt thought, he did have just a drop of self preservation which was enough to not sleep with werewolves in the middle of the woods.

“Damn, I was hoping you would have come without him. I guess the rumours are true.” The young lady said, pouting her lush lip. 

“Alas yes, my reputation as a heartbreaker very much proceeds me. But you can not deny your heart and mine has definitely chosen the silver lined path to follow.” He proclaimed, throwing an adoring look over his shoulder at the Witcher who was currently still talking with the alpha couple of the pack. 

When he looked back, one of the men he recognised as the handsy one who had stood behind him stepped closer still “But does he deserve your heart?” He asked, stalking forward, making Jaskier step back. There was the hunger in the man’s eyes. Jaskier took a step back for every step the other advanced, hand reaching out behind him and like he was called, a rough, warm hand curled around his, pulling carefully back. 

Geralt and the were stared at each other and for a long moment, Jaskier thought they would start snarling at each other but with a call from one of the alphas, the man walked away, but not without giving a long once over along Jaskier’s body. “You shouldn’t have come.” Geralt repeated, his breath against Jaskier’s ear. 

“He will be safe, I assure you. My eldest daughter will be in charge while we are with you, he can stay with her and she will ensure no one touches him.” The woman said. “We will take leave when you are ready.” Both Alpha’s left and seemed to be calling upon other’s of the pack that would go with them.

He watched as Geralt checked over his belongings, ensuring the potion bottles he kept were well secured. There was a moment he paused, obviously not knowing how to leave when they were playing pretend like this. It was sort of adorable. And lucky for him Jaskier, had a great idea for it.

This was a risky move but on such a wild night like this a little risk was part of the ambience. He gently placed his hand on Geralt’s cheek and whispered _oh so love lorn_. _“_ Come back to me soon, you know I hate it when my wolf strays too far.” Then he rose up on his toes to press a soft chaste kiss upon the man’s lips. One that honey would be jealous of for it may never be so sweet. He had kept it light as too not actually pissed off Geralt _too much_ but for a moment Jaskier thought he had gone too far when he was pressed back and slammed into a tree. But his worry didn’t last as he found himself pinned, thigh to chest by the other. Geralt became all tongue and teeth in the kiss while hands wandered, gripping at touching like he was about to lose his new navy outfit. 

They both must have gotten lost in the kiss for the next moment someone cleared their throat beside them and Geralt sprang off him. “We can leave now.” and without looking back, trudged off, a few of the other weres following him, including two very noticeably pissed off ones from the tavern. He pushed off from the tree once he had control of his legs again and watched them go until they were out of sight amidst the darkness and the trees.  
  
Again some one came directly behind him, like part of the werewolf affliction was not being able to make a normal entrance. He jumped and faced them with fists up only to see it was a brunette woman holding a swaddled babe in her arms. She just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him until he lowered his hands. “I am Rakel… this is little Jeremias. Looks like we’ll be protecting you.” She lifted up the little babes hand and made him do a little clawing motion. 

He gave a small -still slightly breathless- chuckle. “I feel safer already. Lead the way.” Jaskier gave one more look back before he went to follow Rakel. Because of Geralt for the third time tonight he was a mix of confused and aroused. He cursed the Witcher under his breath before turning back to walk to the camp, of course he would do something like so Jaskier would be in _the most desperate need to wank he has ever had in his life_ while surrounded by beings that could _hear and smell everything he did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and the Alphas's daughter get to know each other and talk about their brave fools

Rakel lead the bard through the woods, he managed to keep up well enough despite have a bit of a limp when he had started walking. He had to try and not focus on the kiss, as much as he wanted analyse what had just happened he also didn’t want to offend the nice lady looking after him. But the gods know he really wants to think about that kiss, the heat, the strength when he- fuck, he is bad at this. He needed a distraction. “So… werewolf huh? How is that going?” 

Rakel did form a crack in her stern look and chuckled softly. “Really, that is what you ask? I thought you had a way with words?” 

“Forgive me, but it is my night off. That is the best I can do for now.” He grinned back at her. There was light up ahead and they walked out into small clearing with what looked like a traveling camp. There were children running around and some older weres looking after them, all smiling at the site of Rakel returning. 

She brought him to a caravan and after giving him a pointed look pushed her babe against his chest. He panicked and held it quickly, she adjusted him a bit before walking off. “I need to tell them about your mate helping us. Don’t worry, Jeremias will look after you.” He stuttered a bit and looked between her and the baby but the woman was already walking back into the camp while the other members were heading to her as well. Many of them sending looks at him, the stares were not the kindest he had been given but not even close to the worst. He didn’t know if it was because he was a stranger, a human or because he was holding the baby of the alpha’s family. Maybe all three. Either way he was scared to move. 

Which is why the babe probably thought this was the best time to start whimpering. “Oh, no no no no, oh please don’t cry, your family will eat me and I am all skin and bones and just… please, baby…. Baby stops.” He whispered but the whimpers started becoming a proper cry. “Wait, wait how, how about a lullaby?” He can do that and babies like those so he could do this. He rocked the little boy awkwardly in his arms and started singing. It was a soft song about the star light oven over the waves of the sea leading boats back to the family the sailors had left behind. It was some what fitting and to his great relief the babe did start to settle, looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. 

“Not bad, bard.” He looked up and saw Rakel had returned, still looking stern but her eyes were softer now. So he wasn’t expecting when she pulled out a big knife.

“Uh?”

“Hungry… that is how it is being a shifter. We’re going to need to have a meal ready when my family come back. I can take him from you if you would rather skin and butcher the deer?” 

He chuckled and looked down at his very nice outfit. “Oh, don’t worry, he just settled down, I wouldn’t bother the little man. I’ll keep him.” He sat on a log by a fire while Rakel chopped away, he sang for the babe until he was singing for all the children who gathered around him as well. When Rakel came back to feed the babe he pulled forward his lute and told the whole pack who came to listen a story of his and Geralt’s adventure. Keeping a little bit of the fright for the kids to get excited about but not enough to anger any of the adults. The camp smelled of smoke and the deer stew which cooked in a big pot on the open fire. While they might still be dangerous -and he made sure not to completely forget that for Geralt's sake- it was very nice and homely here, even when in the middle of the woods and all were hiding the worry they had for the fight that was happening away. 

Jaskier did his best to return their kindness by being a fun distraction and tried to be as charming as he could to these friendly monsters. it wasn't too hard, he was very much used to a lot of the odd behaviour after traveling with a Witcher for so long. all the sniffs, touches and nippy children were easily taken in stride. 

The kids eventually went off to bed and he found himself sharing some wine with Rakel in the quiet after. They had nothing left but to wait for the others to return and he could see the tension she was holding in her. Again, the bard found himself with the babe being placed his his lap, the small boy was sound asleep for now. They talked a little and he was very hesitant to bring it up but she saw the question in his eyes. “My husband was with my parents -my alphas- when they approached the other pack the first time… he just wanted to protect us, to ensure I could rest… Jer is too young for us to be fighting on both sides.” She took a small sip of the wine and sighed. “He was such a brave fool… this one looks just like him.” He ran her finger down the sleeping child’s nose.

“I’m so sorry.” He replied, a bit at a loss for what to say when the emotions were this real. He eventual continued. “Geralt will help you family get revenge he is a bit of a brave fool himself… and an effective one at that.” 

“I’m just sad I won’t be there with them… I’d find the wolf that did this and tear them apart and feast on their heart.” Her eyes flashed a dangerous brightness and her voice rumbled in a growl. It did make his hair stand on end to hear but he didn’t shy away, maybe Grealt was right and he needed to work on his self preservation. 

“Well if you ever need a baby sitter while you go… eviscerating asshole werewolves I will gladly lend you my services.” He said nobly and yeah she definitely liked him now, she relaxed and chuckled again.  
  
“I’ll keep your offer in mind, thanks.” She sighed and finished her glass of wine, placing her cup down but still refilling Jaskier’s cup. 

“So… You and The Witcher? No offence but I had thought those rumours were false myself. Made my younger brother Aleksander and his friends quiet disappointed when it turned out to be true.“ Jaskier stopped and gaped for a moment 

“Your brother is my, huh… fan?” He asked and he blinked up at her when she nodded. One of the wolves from the alpha family liked him… oh he is such a saucey dish if he does say so himself, a fucking Alpha wolf wants a piece of this juicy arse, that was something to brag about. “I am flattered by the attention but… alas me and the Witcher, the Witcher and I…. Well it is a rather… newer development, I will admit that but-“ and Jaskier smiled softly. “-I love him, he under stands me... Hes-”

Thankfully she cut him off before he started composing “If you say so. I guessed it was young love with the…” she waved her hand around trying to find the words “Little… goodbye you two shared. They all say he feels nothing but he clearly likes you.” He tried not to be too offended with how surprised she sounded, Though Geralt was more dramatic than he every admitted so maybe it was just a good show put on by the Witcher, good enough to fool the werewolves even. Thats what this whole thing was, wasn’t it. 

“He is a particular man I will give you that, but even from the first day I met him, he was just so… lonely, but kind. Don’t tell him I said that, he takes his reputation very seriously.”

“I won’t say a word… and neither will everyone in the camp who is ears dropping on us right now.” She replied and shit yeah, Jaskier forgot about the whole, super hearing they got going on. Jaskier was getting tired himself but soon saw the heads of all the weres in the camp suddenly turn in the same direction including Rakel. “They’re back.” 

It was just a moment later when out of the trees came Geralt and a dozen or so others came streaming in through the trees. Jaskier couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, he had some blood one bare forearms but the man seemed uninjured so he saw this as a good venture. Being a waiting lover this would have been a good chance to run to him, pull him into a sordid kiss and find out if Geralt still kissed back like a wild man but he didn’t want to wake the child still asleep in his lap.

“Mama? Papa?” Rakel asked as the Alpha’s as they came close, her father took her hands in his. “I’m sorry my dear, we fought well but the Alpha escaped with the rest of the pack before we could get to them.” The mother took Rakel’s face in her hands and for the first time tonight the woman look venerable. Eyes watering a little bit when when she hid the pain from her face.

“They scattered like cowering pups but we will find them again and render them to shreds with our teeth. I promised to you.” She was terrifying and awesome, he saw it was like mother like daughter with them. 

Geralt walked over and crouched in front of him “They trusted you with a baby?” He asked and Jaskier chuckled. 

“surprisingly so. Well then… how was your night sweetheart.” The Witcher’s eyes were still black against his paled skin, the bard reached out and stroked his cheek which make Geralt flinch away. He caught himself and instead just took Jaskier’s hands in his own, the bard didn’t push it.

“They don’t want to give up this land, they’ll still be here so… I can take you back to the town if you like, put you up in the tavern, we’ll find them agains tomorrow night. there isn't enough of them to dare try and go into town and do anything to you now, and after the next night I won’t let there be any of them let to run.” Jaskier rolled his eyes but before he could respond Rakel came over and gently took the sleeping babe from his arms.

“You’re bard has been employed as a care taker and entertainment for the children, and to help distribute the food… Bard.” 

Jaskier looked up at her for a moment before jumping up “oh right, yes, yes, I am doing that, of course.” He headed to the big pot of stew and held out bowls for an elderly lady to fill before he passed it around. When he saw a bowl which had an excess amount of meat he of course brought to Geralt who was talking with the others about to to plan the next attack. He gave him the bowl and Geralt just gave a grunt in response but Jaskier still smiled at that. 

Once he was finished helping all the shifters that had returned with wolfing down the meal and sitting over all the logs round the fire. He hummed thinking what to do with himself now when Aleksander spoke up. “I have a place you can sit, bard.” the younger man said sitting back showing off the space of his lap.

“Ah, no thanks.” He said and instead walked back over to Geralt while the werewolf’s sister hissed at her brother, her pointing at him with a wooden spoon seemed more threatening than any bandit holding a knife ever had. Geralt had been watching him since Aleksander had addressed him, ignoring the alphas and as soon as he was close, the larger man wrapped his arm around the bard's waist and pulled into his own lap instead. The Witcher didn't even miss a beat after that and continued talking with the other wolves then like he didn’t have another man sitting on him. Jaskier wasn’t upset about this arrangement at all. 

He just listened and occasionally took Geralt’s wrist to directe the spoon to his own mouth, trying the stew, it was hearty and delicious and Geralt didn’t seem to mind sharing. He was really getting used to be held like this by Geralt now, Jaskier was always a tactile man and while the other had gotten more used to dealing with him, this much touch was new. He didn’t know how he could go back to always having to be the one to initiate any contact and not just being touched and held by the other man at a whim. He decided to enjoy this as much as he could, leaning back against him, feeling the light stubble on the Witcher’s jaw against the side of his face, the scent of his leather and the fain metallic smell from his weapons and the resonantly washed away blood. By now it was almost dawn and wariness of having stayed up all night started catching up to him. He’d though he might just close his eyes for a second. 

\--------------------------------

Jaskier didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, brushing a fly off of his face, it was around midday maybe, he was half undressed and curled up under a blanket, back against the heated chest and a heavy arms wrapped around him. They were under an over hanging rock, a dead fire in front of them. He realised that meant he had fallen asleep on Geralt, in front of the werewolves, and they saw Geralt carry him away. The man had some how made a camp, undressed him, put him to bed and cuddled him. All without him waking from it. That is a little embarrassing.

And it was a cuddle, there was no doubt about it, he could feel every inch of the man pressed up against him, legs tangled and arms securing him like he was the most precious gift in the world. He could even feel each breath from the man playing through his hair, he had woken up with many a lover held like this but this was different. It was Geralt. He knew the man had such passion hidden within him but he barely got to see it. But he could feel it right now for sure. 

He stretched out a bit but the movement just made his companion hold him tighter. Jaskier smiled, he’d love to stay like this a little longer but he needed to relieve himself badly. 

“Oh my dearest heart, would if I could but stay in your arms for all eternity I would but gladly lay with you until time was dismissed and places dissolves, matter had no meaning and meaning was no matter, and all that was left ever was each other and nothing more as it was scarcely needed… But I need to piss like a horse so could you let me up?” He said and tapped his hand against Geralt’s arm. 

The man himself let out a groan but did let him free. Jaskier got up, it was a warm summer day made warmer by having been with the Witcher, he was only in his under things and chemise, he looks around for his jacket but found one better and slipped on Geralt’s worn black shirt. It draped over him like a loose and lazy lover but he liked it. He went a little distance and did what he needed to do before retuning. 

He got back under the over and pressed back into Geralt’s chest only to be pushed back. “What are you doing?”

“Oh.. I umm-“ 

“We’re far enough here that they won’t hear us. We should be getting up now anyway.” Geralt replied and it was a cold wash through him remember that yeah… Geralt doesn’t actually like him like that. Jaskier pretended to be cheery and they tidied their little camping spot ignoring the sting. He started to get redressed, Jasker was about to pull off the shirt off when Geralt’s hand stopped him. 

“Don’t… keep it on.” He said and turned away and went through his bag. Jaskier blinked and looked back at the man, this little back and forth was going to kill him if it goes on too much longer. He found a cord belt and used it to cinch the shirt and he thought it worked really well. They walked back to the camp which was alive with activity, they very much seemed like a large family regardless of how dangerous they might be. The food was flowing and the bard wasn’t going to turn down the good meals they were getting while here. 

“Sleep well?” Rakel asked with a slight smile and a few unsubtle sniffs at him in this shirt. 

“Very well thank you.” He replied and went to say hello to the little babe in her arms. “Slept like a baby.” 

“With a lot of screaming then?” She asked and he couldn’t help but send her a wink, they're out of hearing shot, may as well imply to why that was. 

They collected their bowls of food sat next to each other, Rakel sneaking him an extra piece of the meat they had cooked for breakfast, he was beginning to really like this woman. If they saw her again he couldn’t wait to tell her story once he heard where it went after this. It was a pleasant moment just hanging around in the camp, the children bugged him for more songs but were shooed off to allow him to finish his meal. 

He was pretty full and was just idly chewing on the morsels of meat he had left as to not seem rude when a warm hand covered his wrist and pulled it closer. “You stole from my bowl last night, only fair.” He said before Geralt ate it from his fingers. It was such a simple action, something that he had done that night bit it still made his stomach flutter at the site of the man’s lips so close to his fingers. He shuddered which made those golden eyes look up at him. They stared at each other for a moment. 

His Witcher was so hot and cold but damn does the hot leave a much longer laster impression. They had their eyes locked for a moment before his arm was slapped by Rakel again. “The kids are waiting for you bard, I’ll give you both some extra coin if you keep them entertained and distracted from …everything that is happening right now, and you did offer yourself for baby sitter duties didn’t you?”

“Oh right, yes, of course, I’ll go do that for sure.” He told her and gave a glance back at Geralt who was pulling his sword out to sharpen like nothing had just passed between. 

Jaskier shared a few more songs and a censored story about their first outing together and how he bravely faced the elves and the Witcher fought to protect him in turn. The children then showed him their pass times, playing with these wooden toys, practising shifting which was both so cute and so terrifying. They also showed him how they did braids which was something Jaskier could join in on. 

He and the literal pack of children snuck up on the Witcher, Jaskier pressing against his back with his arms wrapped around the man’s chest. Geralt looked up at him as Jaskier looked down with his cheeky and adoring look. 

“Hello my dearest, being the perfect lover that I am now going to braid your luscious mane for you.”

“Oh darling you really do not need to.” He replied in a sweet way which he could read as _‘Do not touch my hair’._

“My ever present moon light, you need not ever ask, I will just do this for you because I love you so and want it out of your sight when you go off to battle.” 

“Jask… _it’s fine_ …”

“shhh im going to do this anyway. _Just let it happen_.” He pulled the tie out of the man’s hair and started brushing his fingers through the man’s long hair, he wasn’t going to lie, he had dreamed of doing this for a long while. Geralt was tense at first but as Jaskier carefully untangled knots and dragged his finger tips over his scalp the Witcher was soon relaxing. The children giggled around them and he showed off his skill at braiding, making tight uniform plaits at the sides of his head all joining in the centre, becoming a larger braid which he had tapper off to the ends of the man’s hair. All through the process Geralt started leaning into his touches and leaned back against him. 

His dear Witcher would look presentable for once as he went off to slay the rest of the aggressive werewolf. If Geralt were a lady -or they had been alone at least- he would have added flowers but he just tired if off before leaning the man’s head back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “As gorgeous as ever.” He said, hand stroking the man's cheek gently. He meant it to be as dramatic as his other statements but it has been so tender, much more than he had ever meant to show. 

Oh well. He was going to ignore that, which was harder when there was a chorus of “awwwwww” from some of the children and others that fake gagged at the affection they were seeing. 

There was a slight awkwardness that followed them after that, he was worried that in all Jaskier’s joy at playing with the Witcher, the man was seeing all the true affection that was buried under it. Rakel thankfully keep them both busy, bring Jaskier around like he was her assistant and sending Geralt off to go hunt more food before they were to leave again. They both seemed to get a long with the shifters surprisingly well, they had some similar behaviours between the wolves and Witcher. 

The sun soon set and they were left in darkness again. He thought he would give Geralt a break from his affections and when they set off, handed him his bag and then took a step back. “See you soon Witcher, give’em hell.” 

The man nodded and then waited in front of him. Neither of them moved. For a good long awkward moment neither moved. All they did was stare at each other, both just waiting for the other to do something.

“Oh you boys are very touching but can we move this along.” The alpha wife said with an amused look. Geralt gave a hum and ducked his head, not making eye contact with wither of them before he turned around and walked off with the others. Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh at how that must have looked to the pack. Awkward staring can be mistaken for eye sex. 

He returned to Rakel who was hiding some laughter behind her hand. "I thought he was going to jump you just then. How do you both manage to get any work done?" he asked. 

How, indeed. "Well my job is all about passion so it comes in handy quite often. Actually. Probably how the rumours started in the first place." 

"My brother thought you two were very one sided but having spent the day with you I saw just how much he looks at you when you don't even realise. It is kind of sweet... the quiet ones always are the ones hiding a mountain of passion."

"He... he looks at me?"

She gave him an amused look "He stares at you, covers you in his sent. You should have seen how enamoured he was when you well asleep on him. He held you close and glared at anyone who spoke too loud. He reminded me of my Eryk actually. Hides all that emotion until it's directed at you." She sighed and wiped her eye. 

Jaskier didn't even know where to start with that so instead he moved closer to her. "Tell me about him?"  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralts POV of the events
> 
> While Jaskier had long accepted his feelings and the possibility of them being unrequited it is now Geralt's turn to -how the kids say- figure his sh!t out

  
Geralt didn’t understand people well, a lot of their behaviours were hooked too much into their emotions and it was hard for him to interpret them a lot of the time. When it came to Jaskier, doubly so because he was wild, ever changing and masking most thing with behind flowery words. He didn’t understand the soft touches, the winks and the compliments that the bard always seemed to be sprinkling over him but he could understand the more base behaviours. He could understand what it meant when Jaskier fell asleep in his lap. He knew the man had a concerning ability to be calm around danger but after years, _decades,_ of sour eyes peering at him everywhere he went, the simple act of this man feeling so safe with him that he’d pass out, limbs dangling and mouth open in a very unattractive slump. He saw it as something with great meaning. 

He knew that Jaskier was very good at getting lost in his own stories, that he would flush and smell of arousal when they did anything intimate for this little show but he had seen how the bard fell in love and lust with everyone around him. It didn’t mean he was special or that any of the bard's feelings actual went deep. It was getting harder to remember that even before they were pretending to be mates. But this moment, Geralt was going to allow himself to enjoy it fully, this fool of a human trusted him enough to protect him in his sleep even in the middle of a pack of werewolves. He nuzzled gently against him, they could be seen by the wolves still awake so he could tell himself he was still simply acting the part. Whether he believed his own thoughts or not was a different matter entirely. As annoying as his bard was, Geralt couldn't deny now that sometime he would have a strong urge in his chest to protect him, keep him safe just like this even when there was no danger. He didn't want to name it, he wasn't sure if he even could with his nature a being what it was. However the feeling seemed to be there to stay. 

Now this feeling, _this urge_ , it had been there for a while but being on the ends of Jaskier's looks and kisses was making it much harder to ignore or deny.

When the time came he slipped his arms under the man’s legs, one behind his back and picked him up and carried him away from the camp, he wanted to find them a good place to rest where they weren't being spied upon, intentionally or other wise. they had done this before when the bard has been too drunk or in other bad states but it felt different now, though he did not know why. He set up a nice sleeping nook to delay undressing him. It was just a body but he kept thinking of how it felt when it was pressed up against his own. He worked quickly and waisted no time covering the man with the blanket. Jaskier himself hardly stirred, just snoring every now and again and seemed in no way bother at being man handled by the Witcher. His face soft and slack in sleep, Grealt reached out to brush his hand through his soft tawny hair but stopped himself, he really shouldn’t, Jaskier trusted him and he wouldn’t betray that. 

He built a fire to keep them warm but the night was still cool and they only have one blanket, they again had shared sleeping spots before but he didn’t trust his mind or body at this moment. Geralt contemplated sleeping on the other side of the fire in the dirt as he usually had before Jaskier started insisting on small comforts. Then, there was a soft sleepy murmur from the man, it almost sounded like his name and he watched the man's arm searched beside him before he settled back down. He cursed himself for being stupid. He slipped under the covers and lay next to him like they had many times before, nothing should change about this now.

  
——————————————

There were sweet words being whispered to him, he held the smaller body tighter in his arms, the man’s sleep soft scent was mixed with his own, he wanted to drown in it. The bard however was insistent on leaving him and as much as he loathed to he let Jaskier go and lay back. Geralt roused some more as he was waiting for Jaskier to return and it was in that moment Geralt realised that again he had been caught up in the act. Nothing would change his arse! He has just grappled the Bard in his sleep. Fuck. Just like with the kiss, just like dragging the man into his lap. He cursed himself even more, he didn’t know why this kept fucking happening, he'd just gets taken over by the need no matter if it was for a fallacy or not. 

The poor bard probably assumed that they still needed to keep up the act and Geralt wasn’t going to allow him to be swept up in what ever was happening to him and his instincts. So as much as he wished to let the man curl back up against him, when he came back Geralt he pushed Jaskier away. For a moment he thought the man seemed genuinely disappointed but even if he was… no it’s just the bard’s nature, it wasn't out of anything like Geralt felt. 

Which made it all the more worse when he then looked up and saw that provoking sight before him, Jaskier favoured colours but the black did not look ill on him at all. They cleaned up their camp and he just couldn't keep his eyes from straying back over the the bard. Jaskier wouldn’t know it but wearing his clothes like that make him Geralt’s in the eyes of many being, Werewolves included. When he saw the shirt was going to be removed he had spoken before he even thought “Don’t-” and fuck he was an idiot, Jaskier looked back at him with those bright eyes. “keep it on.” 

And he did. 

———————————

While they were in the camp he knew it all but confirmed to the wolves his claim on the bard, they shared clothes, they shared food, they shared heat of a different kinds. 

Even though he tried to resist, Jaskier’s touches had a taming effect and the man preparing him for the fight ahead, even with something so simple as braiding his hair it all held meaning the man just couldn't have intended. He wanted to grab onto the man’s hair and pull him into another kiss, he barely stopped himself when they met eyes yet again. The Witcher decided to stay away from him for the rest of the day, if Jaskier wanted touch him he would go along with it but wouldn’t be the one initiating it now while he was in this state. He still found himself touching the braids however, idly though out the rest of the day, not a hair out of place, his little bard was full of surprises. Aleksander was glaring at him from across the camp and he glared right back. 

They said their goodbye and it was depressing how he just expected Jaskier to kiss him again, that he waited for it while not daring to try for it himself. And worse he was genuinely disappointed when the kiss never came. The only stared at each other with a tension eh was sure he had caused some how. The one thing which helped calm some of his worry is that the next alpha in line seemed to have taken a shine to Jaskier which will earn him some respect and protection while he is left back in the camp. 

———————————

They had been following the scent from where they had retreated after the first confrontation. Most of them ran off in different directions but converged into the stone brick ruins of a what used to have been part of the town decades ago. They went into smaller groups, circling around and enclosing in on them from all sides, getting as close to block them in before they realised they were there.

Of course the younger male alpha had followed him, Geralt just didn't trust the boy being behind him and when they still has some distance to cover stopped and turned round on him, pressing his arm to the boys chest and roughly driving him against the sliver of wall still standing.

“What… you have been following me with your attitude since me and my mate arrived here, what is it, this can’t be because you’re so desperate for a fuck.”

The younger man growled at him and fought against his hold but Geralt pushed him against the wall harder with strength the boy clearly wasn't expecting and continued to glare down at him. They didn’t have the time for this but it was pissing him off so this was going to happen.

“Aargh! Fine! Just let me go.” He said a little too loudly and Geralt released him, watching as the proud boy straightened his clothes and let his eyes fade back as he settled his aggression. “You want to know what my deal is Witcher, y _ou are a monster!_ ” He said and Geralt just looked back at him with a raised eyebrows and looked over the boy, the boy who was barely holding his shift back. Aleksander huffed “You are a monster and he loves you so much but I don’t believe you love him back… not as much as he deserves! A human that doesn’t see you as a monster, that literally sings your fucking praises across the fucking land!” The boys tone had sunk into a softer depressed rumble “When you came back still looking like the monster you are he…he still touched you, he didn't run away and start avoiding you stinking of fear.”

Geralt looked to the heavens and couldn’t believe on top of everything that was happening he also had to deal with a heart broken werewolf. He hummed in a some what understanding sounding tone he hoped helped and awkwardly reached over to give the boys shoulder two firm pats. He opened his mouth to say something but didn’t really know what he could say. Jaskier would have been better at this kinda of thing.

“Yeah human’s can be… hmmm yeah.” The boy glared at him “But yeah, Jaskier is …different. But you’re wrong, I do… I do care about him, a lot. He’s never seen me as a monster and I don’t want do ever do anything to make him see me as one. You… I mean, there probably are other humans as mad as the bard is… You… you could fine some one else… yeah.” Yeah there is really no other human like him. He thought about how much he had intimidated and brushed off the bard when they first met and he never called him a monster, never made any harsh judgments on him and his kind. He was just an annoying shit who stuck around and did his best to get along with Geralt even he didn't make it easy to. Jaskier was just too happy to put in the effort to be friendly. 

The boy still looked angry and miserable and Geralt really wanted to just go fight some bad monsters. That’s all he wanted to do. He should have asked for more gold from the wolves than they bartered for. Hopefully Jaskier is getting a good amount for dealing with the pups. 

There was a howl in the distance which lit up in a chorus of other howls, both sides calling to arms, thank fuck. He was about to turn away when Aleksander grabbed his arm. “Just tell me plain… you love him back right.” 

And the Witcher froze and thought on the ache in his chest, the duel feeling of wanting to go forward and yet hold back, the kisses, the night, the way no one else had caused him. this much emotional turmoil on emotions he really shouldn't be feeling at all. But he did, for Jaskier and maybe that did have a name to it. He took a deep breath and tired the words on his tongue. “…Yeah, I love him.” 

Aleksander nodded, clearly seeing it as truth and Geralt watched as the man now focused on the battle and fell forward onto his hands, his body morphing and changing in a sickening swelling of his skin before fur started sprouting and claws broke through finger tips and scratched at the ground. 

Geralt grabbed one of his bottle and downed it quickly, feeling the power flow through him. He ran along side the other monster right into the heart of the battle. The wolves on each side were very evenly matched, but being the Witcher, he could use silver which gave their pack bigger edge against the others. It was still a long battle, they were all strong and fighting to survive now, it took hours and many were injured on their side but at last they won.

Geralt drove his blade through the other pack alpha's back, pinning him to ground, he needed all his weight to keep him there and the creature squeal something fierce. It’s body shuddered and shook as it shifted back into the shape of a man, blood flowing out of his mouth while they still growled and screamed. 

Both Alphas descended on him, growling and pawing at the earth in front of him “You took our land, You took our daughter’s husband, you made my pack a target for the humans!” The father Alpha growled. “You were greedy and stupid, and now you will be released from the burden of leading a pack.” The downed alpha was thrashing now, stilling fighting till his last breath but with no words outside of a thunderous snarl, the mother alpha took the crown of his head in her jaws and closed tight, he screamed until is was silenced with a wet crunch and a spray of blood and brain. The Alphas took up another howl, this one in triumph and glory. You could feel the power of it vibrate the air and the Witcher couldn’t help but tip his head back and join in the chorus. 

Collecting their already healing injured they walked back to their camp, some fighters now acting like pups as they jumped around each other, still pushing and playing as the adrenaline flowed through them. Aleksander came forward to walk beside him, thankfully with no scowls nor talking about emotions again but instead to pull out a skin flask. The boy took a long swig from it before handing it over to him. Geralt saw it for the apology it was and gave a nod to the boy before he took his own greedy sip from it. They continued to share and a few others did similar around them, after all victory needed to be celebrated. 

They entered the camp and the energy they had from the win transferred to all those who waited their return. The two Alpha’s came forth to Rakel, and held up the heart they had carved from the rival alpha's chest. The young woman took a shuddering breath before taking it in her hand, holding it up with a cheer which the whole pack returned before he started devouring it like the starving would a juicy apple. He had no qualms with this practice after all they had been through but he spotted a queazy looking bard not too far from her. 

The sight of him added to the light in his chest already from the victory and the wine and as soon as the man met his eyes Geralt couldn't help but head over to him. The Bard of course rushed over and met him in the middle. “The white wolf returns victorious with the pack along side him, oh you are such a remarkable-“ as soon as they met together Geralt caught him in his arms and picked him up and cut off the surprised squeak the Bard had made in a kiss. Werewolves can tell when some one is lying, it had taken that young entitled prick for him to see but he cared about Jaskier, he did love him, gods forgive him but he just needed to feel this once more before he returned to keeping the man at a distance.

The bard himself took Geralt’s face in his hands, kissing him back, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist and making the kiss deeper and filthier. They stayed like that in the middle of the celebrating wolves until Jaskier moved back, breathlessly laughing with pink, kiss abused lips. “I missed you too, Witcher.” The man said and smiled in a way that seemed to shine brighter than then moon above. Gods, now he was talking in prose as well.

“Hmm yeah it was odd not having to be constantly checking for a clumsy human following behind me right into danger.”

“Oh I’d hate to _inspire an odd feeling in my Witcher_ , better keep following you then.” Jaskier’s dept fingers went into his longer hair again and he leaned in close again and but waited until Geralt leaned up to start the kiss again. This time it was softer and slower, the bard feeling just as intoxicating as the wine had been. He wanted him, wanted to have him for days so every creature with any sense at all would be able to tell that the bard was his. They were shoved a little and Geralt took notice of the party that had been happening around them while they were lost in each other. More drink and food were being passed around and if he were to resist the desire of tearing off the bard's clothes -his own clothes that Jaskier still wore- right here and claiming the man in the middle of the pack and completely ruining their friendship, getting more food and drink might be needed for keeping his hands otherwise busy. 

He let the bard down but let his knuckles brush over the heated skin of his cheek before he took him with an arm around his waist walking them to join with the other. Rakel, with blood stained hands and mouth was passing out food and checking in on those injured from the fight. Jaskier took over handing out bowls and again gave him one that was filled almost to the brim. He sat with Aleksander and his friends and celebrated the night away. Eventually he was able to pull Jaskier back into his lap again and the next few hours continued to be a blur of drinking and singing. Geralt found himself nuzzling into the man’s neck, enjoying the way his voice would rise in pitch when he sucked over his skin as he composed his song about the battle. By the end of it the song was quite shrill and the bard had a large bloom on his neck. Everyone was laughing and though he might regret it in the morning this moment was a sweeter one. 

But as all parties do, it came to an end as the sky was a lighter blue of the coming dawn, many were still tired after the fight and even though Jaskier was awake he lifted the smaller man up and slung him over his shoulders like he was hauling a lamb and carried him off their own little camp. Jaskier waved and yelled farewells from both of them and the drunken wolves whistled and cheered them off. Geralt had a good deal to drink so his legs were a little unsteady but he made it back without dropping the man. 

He carefully let him down from his hold, the bard having a bit to drink himself wobbled and fell into the blanket with a grunt half pulling Geralt with him. The Witcher chuckled and looked down at him, still in his shirt, smelling of each other, milk, hot food and good things. “What a party, about time we had a party where things didn’t go horribly wrong huh?” His bard said dreamily. Geralt went to move away but a hand in his shirt stopped him. “The way you look at me… the way you kissed me…”

“Fuck.” Geralt replied and let his head hang down, what he would do to be above the bard like this and have it welcomed. But the man had not only obviously knew that the kiss had been real to him -which he hadn't had much hoped to have gone unnoticed- but he thought to bring it up too. He hoped Jaskier could have just forgotten the night and for it just to be something Geralt himself kept. 

“Oh… that didn’t sound like one of your good ‘fuck’s, Okay… Okay I understand… I’m sorry Geralt.” 

“Why are you sorry?” He didn’t see it but he felt the man’s shrug. “I should have known better, I pushed a lot of this and… well I always heard that Witcher’s didn’t feel, I do believe that you do but…”

“Feelings can’t be forced and ours aren’t the same.” 

They were quiet for a moment and even the lovely scent from Jaskier turned sour and bitter, he hadn’t though the man would be so effected by his almost confession seeing as he loved so freely himself. it hurt and anger bloomed on his chest but then those long finger cupped his cheek and rose his head so they looked at each other again. “At least now we’ll both know why they believed this little performance so well.” 

“Well yes… you can’t lie to a werewolf, they can hear if you do.” There was a moment of silence and Geralt saw the mix of panic and confusion in the bard face. “Jaskier, you… you knew they could hear lies, I am pretty sure I told you that.”

“Ah shit.”

“What the fuck did you do?” 

“Nothing! Nothing bad… I just told Rakel that I -you know... that I loved you.” 

Geralt groaned “And so she knew you were lying.” And again there was another pause and Jaksier sat up suddenly almost head butting him. 

“No she… Geralt, she... she knew I was telling the truth…. That… Geralt I love you, I wanted that kiss you gave me to be as real as it felt! That was what this whole thing was about!”

“I… hmm.”

“That sounded like a good ‘hmm’!”

“Can you stop that!”

“Ok, fine but Geralt, oh my sweet devastatingly handsome friend, please I am going to need you to speak plainly to me now.” Now Jaskier cupped his cheeks with both hands and brought him in closer. “What did you think our disastrous conversation was about just now?”

“I told Aleksander I loved you… he believed me but I didn’t think you’d actually…. Ah… fuck.” They had both been so completely wrong.

A beat passed and they were both laughing, 

“Oh you fucking stupid, cock-sucking mute! I am so pissed at you! You almost broke my fucking heart, that would have been so terrible!… I mean it would be great for my next few equally heart breaking ballads but no! I'd rather have you but for the gods sake! Make it easy on me and learn to fucking talk you colossal mistake! No wonder you're always collecting monster brains because obviously you weren't blessed with any!” 

“Maybe _you_ should learn to speak properly so I don’t need to fucking interpret every fucking line you speak from your whore mouth, you little shit! I can think that the only reason I even like a cox-comb like you is that you are a literal sour faced hell spawn bewitching me in a desperate attempt to allow you to be pieced with something else other than a sword!”

Both were still laughing but Geralt pushed Jaskier back against the blanket to kiss him some more, neither bothered making a fire this time, they had thought of another way they could get warm together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (๑・ω-)～♥  
> Shameless smut to cap it all off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long compared to the other chapters, this year man, but I bounced back and brought some tender, loving, feral sexy times

Jaskier did have a love for the finer things but he didn’t mind any more when they had to rough it a bit. The dirt was hard and there was nothing but a wool blanket between it and himself. But while he wouldn’t describe the Witcher as soft in any of his songs, Jaskier’s fingers could grip and sink into the plush flesh of his shapely arse and that more than make up for where they were doing this.

Their clumsy kisses were broken up by chuckles and a continued littering of insults against the other lips. Who knew the only thing Jaskier needed to find a true happiness is the fake loving of his Witcher in the presence of a truth hearing werewolf pack? _His Witcher_. He was his Witcher now. “You’re such a dumb, fucker, bless your ice-cold heart.” Jaskier sighed out as one of Geralt’s hands pressed down at the centre of his chest, while that hot, sharp mouth descended over his neck. There was a prick of teeth against his skin and it just made him moan, maybe Geralt was right and his self-preservation instincts were rather non-existent because that hint of danger from those teeth which had maybe been used in ripping werewolves apart earlier this night -okay so he knows the Witcher uses his sword by a bard can and will dream.

“Fucking tart.” The other man huffed in amusement into neck before his mouth worried more skin with his mouth. If Jaskier hadn’t been given a bruise from it when he was on Geralt’s lap before he was sure going to have one now.

“Your tart now, you fed this hunger of mine and now I’m going to keep coming back so you better keep me well.” Even though he loved that Geralt had kept his braids emasculate, he could now redo them whenever he wanted and so he buried his hands into that sliver hair, freeing it from the order he had placed it in so he could easily grip and mess it up. Geralt leaned back and the waved of silver cascades down around his face and glowing as a halo in the moon light. Jaskier might had drunk a but in that moment, he could honestly say he had never seen anything that could take his breath away like that sight did.

“I see, so this was all a trap to ensure I keep letting you follow me like a lost and helpless fawn, hmmm?” The man said it with that small uptick of his lips, it was a tease, akin to a play bow to encourage him to tease back but only thing that he could say was.

“Gods above you are beautiful.”

And his poor tipsy Witcher made a face like he just couldn’t accept a compliment like that and Jaskier wouldn’t let that stand. He places his palms against the man’s face and held their eyes together. “No empty prose, you are so beautiful to me, Witcher.”

The man seemed to struggle with that face for a moment “I guess I have heard compliments like from you humans before.”

“You are gorgeous like this, but you know I’ve seen you after you have had your potion too and do you know what I think about you when you look like that?”

Geralt grew guarded and steeled himself for an insult that wasn’t the playful witty banter but the bard just leaned up, lips brushing the man’s ear. “The most sexually raw thing I have ever seen, I could have had you right there in the camp, damned who saw.” He punctuated that compliment by dragging his tongue over the shell of Geralt’s ear and grinned in delight as either from the compliment or action, the Witcher shuddered. Oh, the bard held some pride in getting that reaction from him.

A sound erupted from Geralt’s lips that was so close to an animalistic growl. “Get your clothes off now or I’m shredding them.”

Jaskier barked out a laugh and his first though was he could leave the shirt on since it was Geralt’s to begin with but he had his chemise under it and that was well made lace and beading so he couldn’t let that get hurt! Jaskier clumsily stripped out of his clothes, too excited to care about any show or finesse, Geralt himself pulled off his clothes in his straight faced, no nonsense kind of fashion. He was surprise when nothing was ripped only carelessly thrown in random directions.

They were now both bared to the world, in the middle of the woods, Geralt might doubt himself and his lost humanity but fucking here in the woods, they were both just animals. Jaskier expected to be ravished but the other man seemed to be taking great care with his strength, his hot and heavy hands kneaded into his thighs and spread them gently. No time for being coy Jaskier spread his legs like an invitation. He had no preferences for how this might go, only a deep burning need for them to do something together.

“You look…” Geralt seemed to trail off, golden eyes taking in the site of him sprawled out, Jaskier wanted his compliment however and didn’t let him off the hook.

“ _I look_ …? Speak plainly now, Witcher.” He excitedly waiting for a compliment.

The larger man leaned down and dragged his nose along Jaskier’s belly, in haling deeply before he mouthed over his chest. Jaskier wrapped his legs around the might of Geralt’s body before the other voice back in a low growl. “Delicious.” Jaskier’s back arched as the Witcher continued to taste him until he found all the sensitive spot on his body.

To Jaskier’s knowledge, Geralt had never been with another man before but he didn’t seem to be shy and before he knew it that fierce mouth moved, lower and lower until any care of ears-dropping wolves left his mind and the bard sang out in pleasure as Geralt wrapped his lips around his cock. “Oh, Sweet Gods and Goddesses of love and lust I thank you for this blessing!” he shouted and then squirmed at the feeling caused by Geralt trying not to laugh around his cock. The Witcher pulled off of him and Jaskier whined.  
  
“You truly never shut your mouth, do you?” The man looked down at him before his expression went predatory. “I do want to hear what sounds you make- “he said, laving his tongue over three of his own fingers. “-but not your false florid words.” And then Geralt pressed his fingers over Jaskier’s tongue, keeping them there as he descended back down and resumed sucking him off.

There was a surprising hot rush of arousal that went through him as now all he could do was moaned around those fingers as Geralt hungrily sucked at him. His legs now won’t around the other’s shoulders but with one hand the other still easily pinned down his hips and kept him from moving, no choice given but to take what he was so generously given. Probably for the best as Geralt’s mouth might be a dangerous thing.

Jaskier’s hands scampered to hold onto Geralt’s wrist, half muffled moaned he could make around the fingers drew more desperate, he was getting close to his climax. And like the insufferable bastard he was Geralt stopped and moved away. “No, Geralt, fuck you I was so close.” He whined when the fingers left hie mouth, he wiped at the drool which had run down his cheek and took a few breathes to calm down.

“Greedy.” Geralt just chuckled at him and make a show of licking around his own damp mouth. “Don’t worry, I’m not through with you yet.”

“You can’t expect me not to be greedy when you do things like that. You might not know how to use your mouth to talk but my darling you can suck as good as a whore.”

Geralt snorted something Jaskier chose to believe was a ‘thank you’ before he leaned over the smaller bard. His muscled arm brace just beside his head as he lined them up and rocked against him, hard cocks dragging against each other. Jaskier tangled his hands into silver locks and kept his eyes locked it the golden ones. The Witcher seemed eager to watch him and the bard wasn't shy about putting on a show. One hand reached down and took them both in hand. Even with his mouth now free, Jaskier was no longer talking, just moaning and gasping as he bucked his hips up chasing more as Geralt kept a steady pace. He let the other man see exactly what he did to him.

“You’ve seen me, Jask… You know what I am, what I have done and what I can do and you have never…” the man seemed to be effected by this new found vulnerability of being seen so Jaskier just combed his fingers over his scalp and didn’t let the pleasure sway his attention too far away. “You never… saw me as a monster, and anything... _other._ right from when we first met you had no unease or worries. I think it’s because you’re an idiot but… I am grateful for that.”

Jaskier chuckled breathlessly and tugged a fistful of hair, pulling Geralt down to him “Not a monster, never saw you as that, never will-” He pulled him into a filthy kiss, licking into his mouth, feeling his sharper teeth and the lingering taste the ale they had drunk. “Just my big, brooding, pig headed Witcher that I adore.”

They kissed like they were starving for it and he partly were. Geralt’s large rough hands stroking them faster, Jaskier's head dropped back as he reached his peak, crying out in the purest crescendo of passion as he came. The press of teeth as his throat just make the fire burn even brighter within him. “Geralt, oh fuck yes Geralt!” he called the other name and dug his own blunt nails into his back as he rode through the pleasure. It was but a brief moment before he felt those strong muscle tremble under his hands and the Witcher practically growled against his skin as he joined him in climax.

Jaskier dropped boneless onto his back, looking up at the slightly clouded sky and the air chilled the sweat on their skin. The bard felt the most content he had ever been in his life. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been to the same brothel before, he had known the sounds of the Geralt losing himself to desire but it was a completely other thing to have caused it, to see his face twist and flush. And he helped in doing that to him! He brushed the mess of hair out of the man’s face and promised not to get outwardly emotional as Geralt nuzzled into his wrist.

“I really do love you… can you tell when I lie?”

Geralt hummed and pressed his hand right over his heart. “Say it again.”

“Geralt of Rivia, my dear beautiful Witcher, I love you.”

“hmm, not lying but no, Witcher’s can’t tell that the way Shifters do.”

Jaskier pounced on the other, pushing him over with a new found energy so he could kiss the man within an inch of his life before he was too tired to continue.

“I love you too, Jask.” Was the last thing he head before he was nuzzled into the Witcher’s neck falling into that deep sleep that only the joint effort of drink and sex could cause.

——————————————

Geralt started waking at the feel of movement at his side, all he needed to do was to take a deeper breath and it confirmed it was still just him and Jaskier. Their scent was a heady concoction mixed arousal and well earned sweat. Among other things. He kept his eyes closed, not feeling a need to move as whatever Jaskier was doing, he was doing it quietly and while still pressed against his side.

They were sober now and yet there wouldn’t be any unless fumbling of words and awkward interaction. The bard was still his. He was an annoying song bird who would flit about and get in the way but there was seemingly no better companion fit to be with him in the world. No one else who would take so much effort to understand him as the other did.

He was still fucking moving though, and what is that wet sound?

It would have been a rude awakening no matter how light the other was when the bard unceremonious stopped whatever he was doing and mounted Geralt’s torso like he was a horse. But the Witcher forgave him for that as he followed but by pressing soft like kisses over his face. “Oh, my darling dearest, though you silhouette may have been formed by the gods to be framed by the moon and stars, as if you were made for their light alone, in full sunlight you are still… hot as hellfire… You know, like the sun is.”

He smiled even before he opened his eyes. “You started so well, but that ending, I’m sure you no longer love me now. Nothing to wake for then.”

“ _Noooo_ , no, I love thee as the waves love the sure forever chasing and frolicking over its body. I love you like the wind does a field of grass, always teasing and taking every opportunity to join them in dance I love you, wholly and helplessly like it’s just the natural order of the world and I would have it no other way.”

“Hmm.” How he always managed to use so many words.

“I love you and the proof is that you are always a prick and I still want to kiss your stupid mangy face.” The bard tried again and with that he could actually hear the sincerity in his voice when he wasn’t over thinking what he was saying.

Geralt opened his eyes and looked up at the bard. He had bright blooms of red and purple on his neck, his face was flushed of soft pink on his cheeks and in patches down his body and his hair reflected golden in the morning sunlight. The human smiled at him and it felt warmer than that sun. Geralt would do anything to always have his bard looking at him like that for the rest of his own life even, no matter how many bitter winters his life was to bare as long as he had that smile, he’d never feel the cold. Geralt reached up and cupped his smiling face in his hand, feeling the curve of his smile with a careful caress of his thumb. The world was lucky the only enemies he truly held were to other singers who take lime light from him. If he truly had a foe Geralt would rip them apart for him.

“Good morning to you too.” Jaskier beamed “I hope you slept as well as I did.” Jaskier was talking again but Geralt just watched his lips move until he sat up to join them with his own. He hummed in conformation as he nuzzled into the marked neck, and chuckled, that smell of arousal was fresh and sweet. If he wasn’t so painful certain of the bard’s humanity he might have started to wonder if he was a wood nymph seductor come to lead him astray.

As if to prove that, the smaller man rocked his hips and Geralt was slightly embarrassed that he was found to be already hard. Just the fact that he had a taste to the bards skin and was allowed to keep touching and just, having him had not yet faded the excitement that came from how new this all way. “Oh, _a very good morning,_ I did greatly enjoy not having to work for what I want.”

Geralt shyly looked up at him. “You don’t need to do an- Fuck, Jask-“

The Witcher hissed as Jaskier had reached behind himself and his fingers, callused from his livelihood wrapped themselves around his cock. It wasn’t boasting to say he possessed a greater apatite and stamina to continue going in the ways of the bedroom and Jaskier seemed to have taken it as a challenge. He was fondled until he was fully hard and then the bard balanced a hand, the witched was confused for a moment before Jaskier took his cock in hand again, lifting his hips and lining them up.

“Okay, okay, I don’t know exactly how this goes with men but I’m pretty use you need spit or- Hmm fuck, Jaskier!” the tight heat of his body was shocking but he still clamped his hands onto the man’s hips to stop him. He wouldn’t ever hurt his human through carelessness.  
  
“Spit? You have bad bedside etiquette. I use only the finest oils for mine and the other finest of bums I meet when it comes to sex. I’ll teach you about true wooing one day, wild man.” The man winked Geralt smelled the air and picked up the man’s left arm, watching him wiggle his oil slick fingers.

“Is that what you were doing this morning? You really are a complete-” The bard rocked his hips, taking him in until he was seated flush on his lap and then words weren’t important any more. He got his hands into Jaskier’s arse and helped him to move as they rocked together.

He hoped in some possessive fashion that the wolves that had been looking at his mate, if having missed the sounds he made that night, could hear the happy and pleased sounds Jaskier was making as they awoke. As much as he had teased the bard for his loudness, he wrapped his hand around his prick and watched as the man rode him with such unashamed desire.

Skilful hands moved over his own chest, thumbing his nipples and rubbing over all the exposed skin those needy hands could reach. The useless blunt human teeth nipped at his neck and ears, learning what he liked and weaponizing it. It wasn’t long before he was nuzzling into the furred chest of his human and crying out from completion, Jaskier joining him not a moment after.

“Hopefully, all that Witcher stamina means you can keep up with my needs.” Jaskier panted, cheeky smile on his lips and again the warmth reached some where deep inside himself.

“You’re playing with fire, Bard.” And he was very much up for the challenge. He flipped the bard over, saving the moan turned laughter it caused before he went to draw all that smugness from his bard.

——————————————

After a much needed, bracing cold bath in a nearby stream -largely for the sake of the werewolves senses- they staggered into the camp again. Geralt pushed Jaskier’s hands away like a blushing maiden, acting if the wolves probably hadn’t heard them fucking and wouldn’t still be smelling it on them now no matter how well they washed up. Geralt would touch him, just nudging and running his hands over him still and all that previous worry he would never share these small acts were very much proven false, so Jaskier was still happy.

Rakel was giving him a stern look while her feisty brother was steadily not looking at them _at all_ which only confirmed his thoughts that they might not have been far enough away. He swaggered on up to her, barely a limp in his step. “Oh, alpha daughter, how are you on this fine and unusually glorious morning!” he greeted brightly, hands on his hips, taking a deep breath of the fresh air which carried the scent of warm soup and baking bread.

“It’s afternoon.” She said stonily. He could see from the dark shadows around her eyes that she had been crying into the night, she looked tired and he didn’t think that was because of his and the Witcher’s performance. He made sure to stay the most unbearably happy and comedic as he could be. 

“Hmm yes, it seemed I had toiled the fare morning away… you know, practising my songs.” He grinned at her. “I got my instruments cleaned.” He winked at her. “Put some polish on the strings, if you know? Got tangled in some music sheets. Did a little -well- big duet with Geralt. Now I’m sure his bowing arm is sore and he really worked that baritone. Really it is a shame he doesn’t play the cello because he really knows how to work large wood between his legs-” She had been watching him with and unimpressed look until she suddenly snapped and swung her wooden spoon on his arse making him yelp.

“Ow!”

“Some people needed to awake up at lot to feed a babe and usually like using their blessed hearing skills to listen to the morning birds. _Not everyone could do that today_. Now, go on and say goodbye to Jeremias before I end you.” Jaskier rubbed his doubly sore ass but still laughed as Rakel’s expression had also broke into a smile no matter how she tried to calm it as she scolded him. It was worth so it. He walked off, hearing her mutter about _young love_ and she truly didn’t know how young this love was but he owed her a lot for her part in his personal romance story. 

He went to the small babe who was swaddled in a small crib, and while his voice wasn’t the best this morning, he still sang one more sweet song for the babe. Rakel soon joined him and offered a few gold pieces. “You were a lot of help, bard, and I don’t just mean with distracting the children. Thank you. You’re not bad... for a human.”

He smiled back and her and used his hands to close her own around the coin. “It was my pleasure, honestly. Keep the coin… you were good to me as well, besides, delighting little Jeremias was no work at all. I just hope that one day we can see each other again, I am dying to know what the next chapter holds for Rakel, the Alpha’s daughter. Also just promise me one thing… if he has any talent in instrument, let him know it was through mine own blessing, encourage the gift in him _but not enough that I need to look out for competition_.” He grinned at her.

She held up her spoon and he thought his poor backside would be further abused but she then dropped it back down and instead wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He chuckled and hugger he back before groaning as she squeezed too hard with supernatural strength. Rakel then pushed him firmly away “Okay now leave before your Witcher dries his eyes out of their sockets with how much he has been staring at us.”

Jaskier looked up just in time to see Geralt’s turning away from them and acting like he was actually paying attention to Aleksander who seemed to be going on a tangent about something. The Alphas approached the Witcher just as Jaskier returned to his side. Aleksander, bless the poor besotted boy, gave him a nod before walking off head hung low. Would if he could set that man up with someone.

The alpha parents gave them a simple but genuine thank you, one that Jaskier would make grander and more honouring in his retelling of this tale. They gave the Witcher his gold and a sack full of probably werewolf bits from the shifters he had killed. They ended the thank you with an invitation to seek them out again and that they would be welcome with the pack. They gave thanks in return to for their part and for working with them to end the attacks on the village and for keeping Jaskier well treated with them. With a last goodbye and a hug from a pack of children the two were off, walking back through the woods back to the small town they had left Roach and the rest of their belongings in.

“So, where to now, my dearest Witcher. Shall we adventure forth to lands unknown, perhaps? Maybe discover new creatures? Save fare maidens from unfair curses? Seek the greatest of evil and make them tremble to have ever faced against the likes of Geralt of Rivia!” Jaskier spoke excitedly, playing along with his words a tune of adventure.

Geralt just snorted at him and held up the pouch of gold they had been given. “By more drink, a few more nights in the tavern and possibly have to replace the bed we break?” Jaskier stumbled but caught himself and laughed heartedly.  
  
“Sounds like the greatest adventure yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take a while but the next story I will write for these two was hinted at in this chapter~


End file.
